Perfect
by supercommpromises
Summary: Insecurity is an ugly monster, especially when you haven't seen your boyfriend in months. Mike finds a way to let El know she's the only one for him. (Shameless smut)


_**AN:**_

 _ **Sorry to vanish for so long. I haven't had any time to write. Hope this can make up for that.**_

* * *

They had both been counting down the days until she would arrive. After weeks of begging her father, the Chief had finally agreed to let her take the bus to visit Mike in Indy at college. El had been saving her money for the bus tickets and Hopper had broken down and let her buy them. One to arrive on Friday afternoon, one to return home Sunday evening.

Mike had a class that Friday but had given her directions and his dorm room number so she could get settled in and he found himself almost running down the sidewalk towards his dorm the second his class was out.

Opening the door the smiled to see her shape sitting on his bed next to the window, staring outside. She looked adorable, wearing a jean skirt and a sweater, white over-the-knee socks to keep her legs warm since it was October and cold outside. Her hair was pushed back from her face into two low pigtails.

When she turned to look at him, the sound of the door alerting her to his appearance, he felt his heart drop.

She was _crying_.

"El?"

He was in front of her in a heartbeat.

"El, hey, what's wrong?"

"Mike," her breath shuddered out of her, his name a sob.

The excitement he'd felt turned to worry and she looked away, like she was ashamed or afraid, tucking her legs underneath, one dangling half off of his bed. The tears were pouring down her cheeks, eyes red, like she had been crying for a while and he felt confused. What had happened?

"El, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" His heart sped up as he imagined her walking from the bus stop, which was on campus but a good mile away. "Did someone try and hurt you?"

"No," she mumbled. "I'm fine."

He sighed, knowing she was definitely not fine.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing…" she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm just stupid."

"What? No you're not. Why do you think you're stupid?" He set his hand on her chin, tilting her face up to look at him, wanting to see her eyes. "You're here, El, I was hoping that would make you happy."

"I sh-should have—" she hiccupped again. "Stayed _home_."

She was sobbing again and he felt clueless, nothing she'd said so far making sense or explaining why she felt that way. They had both been so excited when she'd called him last night and told him she'd officially bought the ticket. Why had she changed her mind?

With a sigh he pulled her to him, letting her cry against his stomach as he held her, still standing in front of her as she sat on the bed. He stroked her hair, feeling his polo shirt getting drenched with her tears. After a minute she stopped hiccupping, the emotions starting to tire her out. Good, maybe now he could an explanation.

He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands and making her look up at him, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"If you want to go home, we can get you another bus ticket tonight," he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away the tears. "But can you just tell me why? I was happy you were coming and I was looking forward to this weekend."

"I…" she swallowed and shook her head. "I'm stupid. I don't want to leave but…" she took a deep breath, voice quivering. "I should leave you. So you can be happy… with someone else."

"What?!"

That was coming out of nowhere and he felt a strange panic in his chest.

"What are you talking about, El?"

"The girls here… they're prettier than me, Mike," she couldn't meet his eyes again. "You should be with them. They're smarter and prettier and have big boobs."

He almost choked.

" _What?_ "

Her eyes flicked across the room, where several posters were tacked up on the wall. They were of several similar-looking blonde women in bikinis, with large breasts and sultry gazes, their bodies obviously nothing like hers. He blinked.

"There are girls here like that but I'm not like that. You should be happy," she explained simply.

"Jesus fuck, El, you think I want…" he flinched as he looked towards the posters. "You think I want _that_? Those aren't even mine, they're my stupid roommate's!"

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Those are my roommate's posters, El. Not mine. I would never put that kind of sexist bullshit up, especially not when I have something _way_ better," he looked at the posters with a lip curled up in disgust. "But he kind of just put them up and I don't want to start an argument by asking him to take them down since I have to live with him…"

Her shoulders slumped and suddenly she looked embarrassed, pushing back from him and wiping at her face with the sleeves of her sweater. Of course they weren't his. She should have known that.

"I'm stupid," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"El, stop. You're not stupid," he sighed, his hands dropping back to his sides. "I haven't seen you since August and I know I don't call as often as I should and—"

"No, it's not you, Mike," she tried to protest.

"It is, though. I promised things wouldn't change after I left but I've let myself get so goddamn busy and I haven't been… a good boyfriend. I'm sorry I let you feel insecure."

He looked down at her again, her huge brown eyes staring up at him, still wet with tears, her lips gaping slightly. She shifted on the bed to face him, her breath warm against his shirt, her skirt riding up a bit as she moved. There would never be a point in his life when those eyes wouldn't take his breath away, but now they made guilt crash over him. He could have kept her from crying if he'd just… tried harder.

"It's okay, Mike. I'm sorry for crying. It's been so long," her voice dropped to an ashamed whisper. "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Bullshit, El. I'm always going to want you."

His hand cupped her face again and she sighed, closing her eyes and pressing her face against his palm, relaxing at his words. She was so delicate, like a doll, and he moved his thumb to brush her bottom lip, the pink flesh soft. Her lips twitched and then she closed them around the tip of his finger, sucking lightly.

Her eyes snapped open, full of sudden want, and he felt wave of heat roll down his body as he recognized the look. It had been months, and he wouldn't pretend like he hadn't been hoping this would happen while she visited. The posters on the wall held no appeal, but the framed picture of her on his nightstand did and he'd been waiting for her.

She sucked harder, drawing his thumb into her mouth, her tongue tracing over the tip. He shuddered and then she let the suction go, her hands pushing his shirt up his stomach, her tongue licking a stripe underneath his belly button.

"Oh fuck," he breathed.

His shirt was over his head in a second, her arms around his waist, and then she was on her knees on the bed, kissing up his chest up towards his neck. He stooped, their lips meeting in a fiery clash that sucked the oxygen from the room. Her sweater landed on the floor, followed by her bra, and then he had her on her back, her legs dangling over the side of his bed as he pushed down on top of her, his mouth on her neck.

He nipped and licked, listening to her gasp and whimper, the sounds he'd missed so much since they'd kissed goodbye that summer. The ones that came to him at night when he closed his eyes. He moved even lower, to her breasts, his hand cupping the left one as he teased her left nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden as he sucked. He pulled back, looking down at them appreciatively.

They weren't "big" like she'd pointed, but fit easily into his hands as he kneaded them, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, lips swollen as she licked them. Did she really think he would want something else?

"Your boobs are perfect, El," he paused, panting to reassure her. "Seriously, don't ever think I want different ones when they're this amazing."

"But they're too sma—"

His mouth was on hers, his tongue tracing her lips to silence her doubts, her tongue meeting his as they fought. She gave in, her breath catching in her throat as he nibbled her bottom lip, and he smiled against her before pulling back again.

" _Perfect_ , El," he insisted.

She whimpered her consent, choosing to believe him, and he grinned for a moment. Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled them against her own, her hand sliding down his stomach and unbuttoning his pants. She could feel him, hard as a rock, smirking up at him as he grunted, the friction a relief despite her teasing smile. He ground himself against her and groaned loudly, her skirt bunching up higher, the silky skin of her thighs tempting him, those damn socks making her legs even more appealing.

He'd always thought they were one of her best features, her long, lean legs that looked good under every skirt and dress and pair of pants. They were even better wrapped around his head, and he kissed down her neck, past her breasts again, across the flat plain of her stomach until his lips met the jean fabric of her skirt.

It had snaps that when down the front and he realized it as she hand reached down and popped the first one. He grinned, looking up at her, his fingers ripping the front apart, the snaps coming undone easily, exposing her to him as the skirt fell away.

"Mike, please," she gasped. "Please. Love me."

Her panties were pink with tiny red hearts all over them and he grinned again, at just how fucking adorable she was at all times, even when she wasn't trying to be. He gave in to her plea, hooking his fingers into the top of her panties and stepping back, pulling them down her legs as she shifted her hips to help, letting them drop to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

She was bare now, other than the socks, but he liked them, how they made her skin even more irresistible, and made no move to take them off of her. Instead he got on his knees, kissing her hipbone as she squirmed, her fingers grasping at the sheets and bunching them up in her hands.

"Please, please please _please_ ," she begged, her legs trying to wrap around him. "Please, Mike, I need you to. Please."

She didn't need to beg, he had every intention of finishing this the right way, but he enjoyed hearing how much she wanted him. Needed him.

"You're perfect," he told her as their eyes locked, his chin pressed against her warm skin as he looked up at her. "Don't forget that, El."

"Mike, please—ah!"

His tongue slithered through her folds and she cried out in relief. She had missed him so much, missed him touching her like this, her forehead creasing as he licked her, his hands holding her thighs apart. He didn't hold back, giving her everything as she keened for him, her hand tangling into his dark hair as he ate her out, his tongue pressing against her clit. He nibbled and then sucked, flicking her and looking up at her, watching the way she twitched and quivered and cried out for him.

Her legs were clamping around his head and pulled back, watching her pant and then give him a disappointed look, getting up on her elbows.

"No?" she whined.

"Not yet," he grinned. "Not until you believe me."

"Believe you?"

He slid back up her body, his hips between her legs, jeans rough against her bare skin, the sensation making her shudder. She was sensitive, it had been so long, and everything he did made her want to just _cry_. He kissed her and she tasted herself on his lips, groaning.

"I want you to believe that you're perfect," he said when he pulled back. "That you're exactly what I want. Better than any stupid poster."

"Mike." It was a gasp, a plea.

"Believe me, El. You're the only one I want."

His fingers found hers, intertwining and pushing her hands down next to her head, pinning her as he moved back and stared into her eyes. She was flushed pink, her lips red and swollen and wet from his kisses. Completely irresistible.

"There have been so many shitty nights, where I'm stuck in this stupid room alone and I miss you," his eyes pierce hers. "And I can hear you, in my head, making those noises. The ones you make when I fuck you."

"Mike," she whimpered, her hips pressing up against his.

"And I think about you, when you're like this underneath me, saying my name like that."

"Mike, please, I—"

"It's the fucking worst being away from you, El," he growled. "I can't make myself feel how you make me feel, when you spread your pretty thighs for me and let me inside of you. When you let me fuck you and you scream my name like I'm the only one in the world.

"You are," she gasped. "You're the only one."

She was desperate for him to touch her again, his words unlocking something inside of her. The insecurity was washed away as he looked down at her with eyes honest and full of lust. Of course he'd never want anyone else, she was stupid to think so.

"I think about you too," she confessed, brown eyes wide. "I think about you when I touch myself and pretend like it's you."

His mouth gaped open, not expecting her words, and she lunged up, his surprise giving her an advantage. She rarely used her powers when they had sex, it felt more personal to touch and move him with her hands and she preferred to let him have the power. He never let her down.

But now she wanted to give him what he'd given her, pushing him off of her with a flick of her mind and making him step back as she rose up.

"El," he choked out. "What are you—"

"Shhhh."

She was on her knees in front of him, like he had been for her, her fingers digging into the waistband of his boxers and jeans, pulling them down his legs as she looked up at him, her eyes sultry. The invisible grip on him released as he sprang out of his jeans, but she knew he wasn't about to go anywhere.

Her fingers wrapped around his impressive length and he almost choked at the feeling, his eyes closing automatically. The reaction pleased her, but she wanted him to watch, moving closer and looking up again, letting his erection rest against her cheek.

"Mike. Watch me," she demanded, a devilish smirk twisting her lips. "Watch me suck your dick."

He couldn't refuse her, opening his eyes almost painfully, her words making him twitch in her hand as she smiled again. Her tongue traced the underside, from his balls to the tip, and then she kissed him there, lips pouty and wet.

"Fuck, El, _fuck_ ," he grunted, almost panting.

She lapped at him a few more times, teasing him like he'd teased her, before resting her hands on his thighs and taking him into her mouth. There was a groan and she glanced up again, seeing how his eyes were fixed on her, her demand being met as he watched. She moved, going further, until he bumped the back of her throat, holding them there as she breathed through her nose. Then she pulled back slowly, sucking _hard_ , hearing a grunted gurgle and knowing he was barely holding on.

"El, fuck, _please_ ," he whimpered.

She bobbed, giving him what he wanted and running her tongue up and down the underside of his dick as she moved back and forth. He groaned, his hand on the back of her head, the fingers tightening into her hair. It took him ten seconds to take control as usual, his hips moving, his hand pushing her further as he fucked her face, her breath rasping out of her nose as she tried to keep up. It wasn't as gentle, his pace frantic, and she felt her eyes tearing up, trying not to gag as he slammed into her throat.

"Mmmmnngghh," she gargled, unable to keep from gagging.

And then he was gone and she was gasping for air, wiping her eyes and looking up at his stricken face.

"S-Sorry, El," he looked worried, reaching down and pulling her up. "I didn't mean to—"

"S'okay," she rasped, not upset.

It had been a while and it was obvious he hadn't meant to carried away. He pressed apologetic kisses all over her face as she caught her breath and laughed, the passion quieting for a moment. Her lips met his, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close again, his erection pressing against her stomach, her leg stroking his, reawakening the fire.

"You're okay now?" he asked when he pulled back.

Her eyebrow quirked up, head tilting at his hesitation, wanting the dominant and passionate Mike to come back, reaching down to wrap her fingers around his dick and tug it.

" _You're_ okay?" she snorted.

"El, I want to fuck you senseless," he snorted back. "But I want to make sure you can breathe first because you won't be able to afterwards."

"Oh."

She was suddenly throbbing, sitting onto the bed and turning over onto her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder and biting her lip, knowing it was his favorite position. His hand was on her lower back and he flipped her suddenly, her breath leaving her as her back hit the mattress, his body on hers, making her shudder again.

"I want to see your face," he growled, eyes burning. "I want to see the faces you make when I fuck your brains out."

"Do it, Mike," she begged, his voice making the throb worse. "Fuck me, please, fuck me hard."

"Shhh," he quieted her.

Their hips met and she felt him push against her, sliding in just the tip, the sensation making her arch up. He moved slow, her protest escaping her throat as a whimper He inched his way in, watching himself disappear inside of her, enjoying the feeling of her velvet walls.

"Mike, please fuck me. Please, Mike, I need you to fuck me," she begged.

He didn't give in, keeping the same slow, steady pressure as he pushed in all the way. He hilted and they both gasped, his name leaving her throat in a keening whimper. Their eyes met again as he looked up from where they were joined, wanting to remind her.

"You're perfect, El. Your body is a fucking miracle," his eyes burned into hers. "I'll never want anything that isn't this, your perfect tits and your perfect lips and your perfect voice saying my name."

"Mike," she cried out, desperate, trying to shift to make him move.

"Just like that," he sighed happily, his lips smirking wolfishly. "Just like that, El. Fuck, you're so perfect. And all mine."

His hips stuttered and she shuddered, unable to handle the feeling of him shifting inside of her, her muscles clenching him. It pushed him to give her what she wanted, moving slowly back as she quivered around his length, her voice pitching up into a wordless plea. The fantasy he'd been imagining was now there, living and breathing underneath him and he snapped his hips forward and groaned.

"Ah! Mike, please, m—Ah! Ah!"

He gave in, his mind overloading as she cried out for him over and over, thrusting into her like it was the only thing he'd ever been made to do. She was as tight as ever, her hands grasping at him, as if trying to find some way to anchor herself down as he desperately pounded her into the mattress. The months of abstinence made everything more intense for the both of them. Her legs fell apart, opening further before wrapping around his hips, every thrust a sensational overload, her eyebrows peaking.

"Mike! Mike!" she cried out again, his name the only thing that made sense.

Everything is full of him, his smell and taste and she squeezed him inside of her, wanting to keep him there forever, like that. His mouth was on hers and she opened, inviting him in there too, wanting to feel nothing that wasn't his skin against hers and his dick pounding into her, splitting her open.

"Fuck, El, you're too—" he choked as she squeezed him again, having to slow to keep from bursting right there. "How are you even _tighter_ , I swear to god."

"Because it's been _months_ ," she growled. "And I haven't had anyone else's dick inside of me."

His eyes flashed. "Good."

He sped back up again, bucking against her, going even deeper and listening as she gasped and and then _screamed_. His hand hooked under her knee, pulling it off of his hip and pushing it up, towards her body. She was flexible but not super bendy and he made sure not to push too far. He grabbed her other leg the same way, making her hips tilt up as he continued to fuck her, rutting his hips into her.

She was heaven, warm and tight and willing, and he threw his head back and let himself get lost in the feeling of her. He grunted at each thrust, feeling it building, his balls twitching.

" _Fuck,_ Mike, please," she begged, chest heaving with each thrust. "I'm—I'm—"

Her confession spurred him on and he looked down at her face, watching her eyebrows knit together, her mouth opening, her cries growing more and more desperate each time his dick drilled into her walls. He wouldn't let himself finish until she does, his hips banging into her, the whole bed shaking as he pounded into her.

"Come on, El," he urged her, "cum for me. Cum on my dick like you used to, I want to see your pretty face when you cum."

Her only reply was another high cry, her walls twitching, his name ripping from her throat as her entire body clenched. He watched as her hips lifted, back arching, eyes rolling as she did as commanded, the sight so hot he felt himself falling towards his own orgasm. She was clenching around him and his hips slapped against hers three more times before he felt it coming, moving to pull out of her.

Her legs clamped around his waist, her eyes fixated on his, mouth opening.

"Cum inside of me," she gasped. " _Now_."

His eyes squeezed shut and he couldn't hold it back any longer, cumming so hard his ears rang and his vision whited out as he spurted deeply inside of her, filling her completely. It was utter euphoria, a feeling he had missed. He gasped, her legs still around his hips, and then collapsed onto the bed on top of her, their bodies pressed together as he tried to catch his breath.

He managed to open his eyes, shifting so he didn't crush her, and then kissed her so sweetly she sighed against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together as she panted, their breath mingling.

"I love you so fucking much," he gasped.

"I love you more than that," she smiled back, then dimmed. "Sorry I thought those posters were yours."

"Don't worry about it, El. This more than made up for it," he teased.

"Good. I'm tired now."

He laughed and rolled off of her, sitting next to her and looking down, where her prone form still lay, her chest heaving. She really was perfect. Everything about her. Every single molecule and atom of her being just made him smile.

With a grin he pulled her towards him, laying back and squishing her against him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. She sighed but snuggled into him, clearly exhausted, from the bus trip there and then the emotions and then the sex. It had been good though.

"I missed you a lot," she tried to explain, one hand reaching back to touch his face gently. "But I forgot how tired you make me."

"Um, sorry?" he snickered.

"I'll forgive you if we can take a nap now."

"My roommate went home for the weekend, so we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Good," she sighed happily. "Then we can take a nap and maybe get some food. And then more sex again later."

" _Really?_ "

She rolled over to face him, eyes dancing in amusement at his surprise. Why else had she wanted him alone for an entire weekend? They wouldn't see each other again until Thanksgiving break and she fully intended to take advantage of the time they had together right then.

"Duh, Mike. Unless you don't want to…" she raised her eyebrows. "We could play Monopoly instead."

"Fuck Monopoly!"

She laughed, the insecurity she'd felt when she'd walked into his room and seen the stupid posters gone as he tucked her further into his naked body, his skin warm against hers. Clearly he wasn't about to abandon her for some busty blonde and she ran her hand through his hair as he grinned down at her, pleased with the weekend plans she'd made for them.

"I love you, Mike," she sighed happily.

"You're amazing, El. I love you so much," he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're perfect."

"Maybe," she nodded, giving in to his ridiculous notion of her being perfect.

"Nope, not a maybe. It's a fact. There's never going to be anyone as amazing and cool as you are."

He tilted her chin up and she smiled, letting his words fill her up and overflow as he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers. His fingers traced her chin and she sighed as he whispered.

"Perfect."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _As always leave me reviews. I don't know when I'll have time again but this was a request so maybe something will happen. I don't know. Thanks for being patient with me. See you next time._**

 ** _~Wyn_**


End file.
